Clover Hearts Pretty Cure!
Disclaimer ~ This belongs to Ezzie Shinchaku or Hikari Tamashi!! Please ask for PERMISSION from any one of them if you want to edit this page, or other Gen Star pages. Clover Hearts Pretty Cure!(クローバーハーツプリキュア! Kurōbā hātsu purikyua!) is a magical girl anime series directed and created by Shinchaku Ezzie and Hikari Tamashi. It is also the 4th installment of the Next Gene Pretty Cure Franchise. The theme of the series are clovers and fruit with side themes of dancing, happiness and card suits. Plot Clover Hearts Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure * Hano Midori(ハノミドリ Hano Midori)/Cure Kiwi(キュアキウイ Kyua Kiui) - Leader of the Cures. Midori is an excellent student attending Public Yotsuba Junior High School. She is the younger of two kids, and has a good relationship with her older brother, Io who is also in her class. Midori enjoys writing stories, especially those about nature and fortune. She is a bit of a klutz, and loves anything clover-themed. Her alter ego is Cure Kiwi, who represents the power of kindness through the symbol of the Diamond. * Murasakino Ume(ムラサキノ梅 Murasakino Ume)/Cure Akebi(キュアアケビ Kyua Akebi) - Midori's best friend since kindergarten. Her parents are the owners of the fruit themed bakery, Purin~Plum. Ume is often seen eating something, and or baking with her favorites being fruit tarts and cheesecake. Ume is highly intelligent young lady attending Private Torigoe Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Akebi, who represents the power of wisdom through the symbol of the Spade. * Kobayashi Suika(小林須香 Kobayashi Suika)/Cure Melon(キュアメロン Kyua Meron)' '- A bubbly and charismatic, yet highly naive student at Public Yotsuba Junior High School. She loves to eat and draw, but most of all fashion. Although she wears glasses full time, and appears smart, is really a big girly girl, loud and a tiny bit obnoxious, but a big sweetheart. Her alter ego is Cure Melon, who represents the power of creativity through the symbol of the Heart. * Okinsabaku Suna(オキンサバクスン Okinsabaku Suna)/Cure Citrus(キュアシトラス Kyua Shitorasu)' '- A total and complete Tsundere in Ume's class. She although has a secret, earth-sized crush on Midori's older brother Io. She constantly leaves him love letters, chocolate and stuffed animals. Behind her cold and mean exterior, hides a sweet yet shy girl. Suna is very insecure about her height, in addition to being the shortest on the team. Her alter ego is Cure Citrus, who represents the power of courage through the symbol of the Club. Mascots * [[Bun|'Bun']](バン Ban) - Villains Supporting Characters * Chinen Love(チーネラブ Chīnen Rabu) - * Aono Miki(蒼乃 美希 Aono Miki) - * Yamabuki Inori(山吹 祈里 Yamabuki Inori) - * Higashi Setsuna(東 せつな Higashi Setsuna) - Movie Exclusive Items Transformation * Linkrun(リンクルン Rinkurun) - Weapons * Cure Sticks(キュアスティック Kyua Sutikku) - Locations * Clover Town(クローバータウン Kurōbā Taun) - Movies * Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Together in Harmony!(プリキュアジェネスター! とともに！''Purikyuajenesutā!t to tomoni!) - It is an all stars movie for flowering buds and next gen characters. Everyone were enjoying their day until the villains of them start attacking, the flowering buds villain included. Everyone's joy and sanity were coming, but not for the next gen of the cures. It is their job to defeat the villains and save the day. Merchandise ''Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Merchandise Gallery Cure Guava (Leader).jpg|Cure Kiwi Cure Watermelon, Cure Acai and Cure Citrus.jpg|Cure Watermelon, Akebi and Citrus Clover Hearts Pretty Cure- Cure Kiwi.jpg|Cure Kiwi(Heartly) Trivia Category:Dancing Themed Series Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Clovers Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Cards Themed Series Category:EzzieAB Category:Ezzie Shinchaku Category:Cure Heartly Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Pretty Cure Gen Stars!